


Little Sister Of Gold

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Cousins, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heartbreak, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Regret, Single Parents, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: One-shots about Scrooge and Goldie's two daughters, Gweneth and Sapphire McDuck.





	Little Sister Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> DuckTales belongs to Disney, Matt Youngberg, Frank Agones.

The first time Gwen saw Sapphire was when she was four. It was only a few minutes after Juliet's mom had dropped her off and when her father called down to his office, she didn't expect to find her father cradling a newborn duckling in his arms.

"Come here, Gweneth," Scrooge whispered. Gwen walked over and Scrooge helped his oldest child climb into his lap.

"Gweneth, this is your little Sapphire McDuck." Scrooge introduced. Sapphire opened her eyes and stared into her big sister's.

"She's cute," Gwen said and grabbed her sister's hand and held it in a soft grip. Scrooge smiled and kissed the top of Gwen's head. _She looks just like her sister._ Scrooge thought as he continued to hold his two daughters. Gwen yawned and she started to keep herself awake.

"You can go to sleep Gweneth, papa, and Sapphire will still be here once you wake up," Scrooge whispered. Gwen yawned again and placed her head against her father's chest and closed her eyes and kept Sapphire's hand in hers.


End file.
